MEETING
by Hikasya
Summary: Karena pertemuan di kantor pos saat terjadi perampokan, membuat Naruto dan Shino selalu berjumpa di jalan. Pertemuan tak sengaja antara seorang wartawan dan mahasiswi jurusan hukum yang mengantarkan pada sebuah perasaan yang tak terduga yaitu cinta. Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? Fic request kedua untuk Koshiro Seijuro.


**Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Sword Art Online milik Reki Kawahara**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ONE SHOOT**

 **Pairing: Naruto x Shino**

 **Genre: romance/general**

 **Rating: T**

 **Setting: AU (kehidupan modern di kota besar)**

 **Cerita buat Koshiro Seijuro yang kedua**

 **Kamis, 8 Oktober 2015**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **MEETING**

 **By Hikari Syarahmia**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pada suatu hari yang cerah, di kota yang bernama Konoha. Kota metropolitan yang besar dan ramai. Kota yang dipenuhi oleh berbagai gedung tinggi. Para penduduknya adalah pekerja keras dan selalu sibuk setiap hari.

Di salah satu sudut kota tersebut, tepatnya di kantor pos Konoha. Sesuatu yang tak biasa terjadi di dalam kantor pos.

Apa yang telah terjadi di kantor pos tersebut?

Di dalam kantor pos tersebut, tampak beberapa orang yang sedang berkumpul dan terpojok di tengah ruangan yang luas. Di setiap wajah masing-masing diliputi kecemasan dan kepanikan. Karena saat ini mereka disandera oleh perampok.

Para perampok itu terdiri dari tiga orang. Wajah mereka ditutupi sebuah topeng. Topi rajut hitam menutupi kepala mereka. Berpakaian serba hitam. Mereka juga memegang sebuah senjata masing-masing.

"Angkat kaki kalian!" sahut bos perampok itu.

Semuanya sweatdrop mendengarnya.

Perampok satu menepuk bahu bosnya sambil berbisik.

"Salah bos. Bukan angkat kaki. Tapi, angkat tangan."

Si bos menoleh dan mengangguk mengerti.

"Oh iya, aku lupa!" kata si bos tertawa cengengesan.

Sementara perampok dua yang berdiri di belakang bosnya, hanya menepuk jidatnya.

"Dasar, bos yang payah!" gumam perampok dua.

Lantas si bos langsung menghadapkan dirinya ke arah para sandera dan menodongkan pistol ke arah para sandera.

"CEPAT! ANGKAT TANGAN KALIAN DAN CEPAT SERAHKAN BENDA BERHARGA KALIAN KEPADA KAMI! KALAU TIDAK KAMI TIDAK SEGAN-SEGAN AKAN MENEMBAK KALIAN SEKARANG JUGA!" seru si bos dengan wajah yang garang.

Para sandera ketakutan mendengarnya. Wajah mereka pucat pasi dan segera mengangkat tangan masing-masing. Tapi, di antara mereka, ada yang terlihat biasa-biasa saja.

Dua perampok yang merupakan anak-anak buah si bos perampok itu, langsung memaksa para sandera untuk memberikan barang-barang berharga yang dibawa. Dengan ketakutan, para sandera menuruti semua keinginan perampok itu. Hingga perampok satu mulai menodongkan pistol kepada seorang gadis berambut hitam.

"CEPAT SERAHKAN BENDA BERHARGA YANG KAMU PUNYAI! CEPAT!" bentak perampok satu sekeras mungkin.

Gadis berambut hitam itu menggeleng.

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau."

"APA KATAMU? JANGAN MELAWAN, KALAU TIDAK ...!"

Belum sempat perampok satu melanjutkan perkataannya, tiba-tiba seseorang melompat dan menerjang dirinya dari arah samping.

HUP! BETS!

Spontan, membuat semua orang kaget melihatnya. Bersamaan terdengar letusan pistol yang sangat keras.

DOOOR!

Suasana pun menjadi ricuh dan menghebohkan. Semua orang semakin panik dan berlarian kesana-kemari.

Seseorang yang menyerang perampok satu itu, berhasil merampas pistol dari tangan perampok satu. Lalu si perampok satu dihajarnya sampai pingsan.

Melihat temannya dihajar habis-habisan, perampok dua langsung menghampiri orang yang telah menghajar perampok satu itu.

"SIALAN KAU!" perampok dua langsung menembak seseorang itu.

Seseorang itu menyadarinya. Dia berusaha menghindari tembakan itu.

DOR! DESING! DESING!

Seseorang itu berlari cepat dan bersembunyi di balik meja pelayanan pos untuk menghindari tembakan. Perampok dua itu terus menembaknya secara bertubi-tubi.

DOR! DOR! DOR!

Kemudian seseorang itu juga menembak ke arah perampok dua. Dengan menggunakan pistol yang ia dapatkan dari perampok satu.

DOOOR!

Perampok dua sukses terkena tembakan tepat di ulu hatinya. Lalu tumbang dan terkapar mati di lantai begitu saja.

DOOOR!

Terdengar bunyi letusan pistol sekali lagi.

Si bos perampok terkena sebuah tembakan tepat di dada kirinya. Akhirnya si bos perampok tumbang dan mati seketika.

Seseorang telah menembak perampok itu dari belakang. Rupanya para polisi sudah datang untuk membantu. Para sandera menghembuskan napasnya karena sudah selamat dari sekapan para perampok itu.

Lalu seseorang yang telah menembak perampok dua itu, terengah-engah sambil membuang pistol dari tangannya. Dia tersenyum simpul.

"Syukurlah semuanya sudah selesai," kata seseorang itu. Seorang laki-laki berambut pirang jabrik dan bermata biru. Ada tiga guratan di dua pipinya. Memakai pakaian kasual. Umur 24 tahun.

Gadis berambut hitam yang bersembunyi di balik tiang tadi, ia takjub dengan aksi yang dilakukan oleh laki-laki berambut pirang. Ia penasaran. Siapakah laki-laki berambut pirang yang bertubuh tinggi dan tegap itu?

Keadaan kembali kondusif. Para polisi segera membawa ketiga perampok itu ke rumah sakit. Beberapa polisi lainnya ditugaskan untuk mengurus tempat kejadian perkara itu dan membantu menenangkan para korban yang sangat syok dengan kejadian ini.

Termasuk gadis berambut hitam yang sewarna dengan matanya. Dia sedang duduk di sebuah bangku yang terletak di salah ruang di kantor pos tersebut. Wajahnya kusut. Ia masih terlihat sangat syok karena kejadian tadi. Hingga pandangannya ditancapkan lagi pada laki-laki berambut pirang tadi. Laki-laki berambut pirang yang sedang berbicara dengan seorang polisi.

"Oh, namamu Namikaze Naruto. Anaknya Komandan polisi yang bernama Namikaze Minato," ujar kepala polisi yang bernama Sarutobi Hiruzen. Seorang pria tua berambut putih yang memakai seragam polisi lengkap.

Laki-laki berambut pirang yang diketahui bernama Naruto itu, tersenyum mengangguk dengan wajah yang berseri-seri.

"Ya, itu benar Pak."

"Hahaha ... Pantas. Aksimu tadi cukup menakjubkan. Kamu berani sekali mengalahkan para perampok itu sendiri. Apa kamu juga seorang polisi?"

"Bukan ...," Naruto menggeleng-geleng dan menunjukkan kartu nama yang dikeluarkannya dari saku jaket jingganya."Aku seorang wartawan."

Hiruzen cengo sebentar. Sedetik kemudian, ia tersenyum simpul.

"Aku kira kamu adalah polisi. Karena kamu pandai menggunakan pistol itu dan menembak perampok dengan sangat tepat."

"Hehehe, itu karena aku diajari menembak oleh Ayahku."

"Hahaha ... Itu hebat sekali. Tapi, lebih bagus lagi jika kamu menjadi seorang polisi."

"Oh, begitu. Tapi, aku lebih suka menjadi wartawan daripada menjadi polisi, pak."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku suka menulis dan berbicara. Itulah bakat yang kupunyai. Jadinya kuputuskan sejak kecil, wartawan adalah cita-citaku."

"Hahaha, cita-cita yang sungguh hebat. Bagus sekali, Namikaze-san."

Mereka berbicara dengan akrab di tengah orang-orang yang sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing.

Gadis berambut hitam terus memperhatikan mereka. Hingga Naruto menyadari tatapan gadis berambut hitam itu. Ia pun memutuskan pembicaraannya dengan Hiruzen.

"Oh iya, pak. Aku mau mewawancara orang-orang di sini untuk diangkat beritanya dan diterbitkan di media massa besok harinya. Kapan-kapan kita akan sambung obrolan kita ini," Naruto tersenyum.

Hiruzen manggut-manggut mengerti.

"Oh, baiklah. Silakan, Namikaze-san."

"Terima kasih, Pak. Aku permisi dulu. Sampai jumpa lagi."

Naruto memberi hormat. Begitu juga dengan Hiruzen.

"Sama-sama, sampai jumpa Namikaze-san!" balas Hiruzen tersenyum juga.

Naruto mengangguk seraya berlalu dari hadapan Hiruzen. Hiruzen pun berbalik badan untuk mengecek tugas-tugas para anak buahnya yang sedang bertugas di sekitar lokasi.

Tujuan Naruto adalah mendekati gadis berambut hitam yang sedang duduk sendirian itu. Gadis berambut hitam itu tersentak kaget karena Naruto sudah berada di dekatnya. Naruto menyapanya dengan ramah.

"Hai, boleh berbicara sebentar?"

Gadis berambut hitam itu mengangguk.

"Hai juga, boleh kok."

Naruto mengulurkan tangannya kepada gadis itu.

"Kenalkan namaku Namikaze Naruto. Namamu siapa?"

Gadis itu menyambut uluran tangan Naruto.

"Namaku Asada Shino."

Mereka melepaskan jabatan masing-masing. Gadis itu memperhatikan Naruto dengan teliti.

"Oh, aku adalah wartawan," Naruto tersenyum sambil menunjukkan kartu namanya sebagai tanda wartawan.

Gadis yang bernama Shino itu, manggut-manggut mengerti.

"Kamu wartawan?"

"Ya," Naruto mengangguk sambil duduk di samping Shino."Aku ingin mewawancaraimu."

"Eh, mewawancaraiku?" Shino menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Naruto mengangguk sekali lagi sambil mengeluarkan handphone miliknya. Lalu mengacungkan handphone itu tepat di depan Shino. Handphone itu digunakan untuk merekam hasil wawancaranya dengan Shino.

"Pekerjaanmu apa? Naruto mulai mewawancara Shino.

Dengan wajah tenang, Shino menjawabnya,"Aku seorang mahasiswi."

"Jurusan apa dan di mana kamu kuliah?"

"Jurusan hukum. Aku kuliah di Konoha University."

"Umurmu?"

"Dua puluh tahun."

BLA ... BLA ... BLA ...

Naruto terus bertanya dan bertanya kepada Shino. Shino menjawabnya dengan jujur dan jelas. Mereka berbicara dengan serius di antara orang-orang yang masih sibuk di kantor pos tersebut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Shino menghelakan napas kesalnya ketika mendapati ban motornya bocor lagi. Saat bersamaan, ia terpaksa berhenti di tepi jalan yang sangat ramai. Banyak kendaraan yang lalu lalang menyusuri jalan raya itu. Sungguh berisik dan ribut sekali.

Shino baru saja pulang dari kampus. Saat ini dia dalam perjalanan pulang ke rumah. Namun, di tengah perjalanan, ban motor yang dikendarainya malah bocor lagi. Dengan terpaksa dia berhenti dulu di tepi jalan dekat pepohonan rindang. Tidak ada satu orang pun yang mau membantunya.

"Aduuuh, bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?" keluh Shino bingung setengah mati. Ia berjongkok saat memeriksa ban motor yang sudah kempes.

Dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Bagaimana caranya untuk membawa motornya ini? Shino benar-benar linglung sekarang.

Tanpa diduga, sang malaikat penyelamat datang untuk menolongnya. Seseorang meminggirkan motor miliknya untuk mendekati Shino.

Shino menyadari sebuah motor sport berhenti tepat di belakang motornya. Shino bangkit berdiri dan membuka kaca helm yang menutupi wajahnya.

Seseorang penunggang motor sport itu, turun dan membuka kaca helm yang menutupi wajahnya. Ia mendekat ke arah Shino sambil tertawa kecil.

"Shino!"

Shino kaget melihatnya.

"Naruto?"

"Sedang apa di sini?" tanya Naruto sambil memperhatikan Shino dengan teliti.

Shino memasang wajah kusutnya.

"Ban motorku bocor."

"Eh, bocor?"

"Iya."

Lantas Naruto berjongkok dan memeriksa ban motor milik Shino itu. Ternyata ban motor sebelah belakang yang bocor. Naruto mengangguk dengan wajah yang serius.

"Hm, aku mengerti. Ayo, kita bawa ke bengkel sekarang!" tukas Naruto segera mendorong motor Shino."Ada kok bengkel di dekat sini. Kamu pakai saja motorku. Biar aku yang membawa motormu ini. Kamu bisakan pakai motorku itu?"

Shino tersentak dengan penawaran Naruto.

"Bisa sih aku pakai motormu. Tapi, apa itu akan merepotkanmu?"

Naruto menoleh ke arah Shino. Dia menyengir lebar sambil memberikan kunci motornya kepada Shino.

"Tidak merepotkan aku sama sekali," jawab Naruto enteng.

Shino menerima kunci motor itu dengan bengong. Naruto sudah berjalan mendorong motor Shino tanpa merasa kesulitan sama sekali. Shino terpaku melihat tindakan yang dilakukan Naruto terhadapnya.

"Naruto ... Dia memang baik sekali," Shino sedikit tersenyum sambil naik ke atas motor sport milik Naruto.

Ya, Shino dan Naruto selalu bertemu di mana saja dan kapan saja. Entah kebetulan atau tidak. Namun, yang pasti mereka selalu bertemu di jalan. Sudah beberapa kali dan tidak ada terhitungkan. Hingga membuat mereka semakin dekat dan akrab ketika sering berjumpa di jalan.

Entahlah, seiring pertemuan yang tidak terduga ini menimbulkan perasaan yang aneh muncul di hati Shino. Apalagi dia dan Naruto sudah saling berkomunikasi melalui handphone. Mereka saling mengobrol jika ada waktu senggang tanpa mengganggu aktifitas masing-masing.

Sekarang mereka berjumpa lagi di jalan. Tidak tahu entah berapa kalinya dalam pertemuan hari ini. Tapi, hari ini akan menjadi hari yang terbaik buat Shino nantinya. Sebentar lagi pertemuan ini akan mengantarkannya pada masa depan yang cerah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Usai membawa motor Shino di bengkel yang berlangsung lama, Naruto mengajak Shino makan di sebuah kafe yang cukup tenang. Kafe yang berada di pusat kota Konoha. Kafe yang dikunjungi oleh sedikit tamu. Namun, terlihat ramai meskipun pengunjungnya sedikit.

Di depan kafe tersebut, telah tersedia tempat parkiran motor. Tampak motor milik Naruto dan motor milik Shino saling berdiri secara berdampingan di antara motor-motor yang berjejeran. Ban motor Shino sudah diperbaiki.

Terlihat Naruto dan Shino duduk dalam satu meja yang terletak di tengah ruang kafe. Mereka duduk berhadapan. Di depan mereka sudah terhidang pesanan sesuai selera masing-masing. Mereka makan dengan nikmat.

Di sela-sela acara makan yang berlangsung damai, Naruto yang tidak suka dengan keheningan. Memulai pembicaraan duluan.

"Shino ..."

Shino menatap Naruto. Ia menghentikan aktifitas makannya sebentar.

"Ya, apa Naruto?"

Naruto menatap Shino dengan serius.

"Bagaimana kabar tentang kuliahmu?"

Shino menjawabnya.

"Baik-baik saja. Kuliahku tidak ada kendala apapun."

"Oh," Naruto membulatkan mulutnya seperti huruf o. Setelah itu, dia memikirkan topik pembicaraan selanjutnya.

Giliran Shino yang bertanya.

"Bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu sebagai wartawan? Apa ada kendala juga?"

Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak. Pekerjaanku lancar dan mulus."

"Oh."

Mereka berbicara dalam keadaan yang hambar. Sepertinya ada yang ingin disampaikan oleh Naruto. Naruto kelihatan gelisah. Ia benar-benar memikirkan sesuatu. Lalu Shino mengatakan sesuatu pada Naruto.

"Oh iya, Naruto. Aku sangat berterima kasih atas pertolonganmu selama ini. Setiap aku mendapat masalah atau terancam, aku selalu bertemu denganmu. Kamu juga tahu kalau itu aku, yang sedang kebingungan di jalanan karena ban motorku bocor. Kamu selalu mau menolongku dengan senang hati. Kamu benar-benar teman yang sangat baik untukku. Aku senang bisa mengenalmu."

Naruto terpaku mendengarnya. Wajah Shino kelihatan tulus saat mengatakannya.

"Ya, sama-sama, Shino. Tentu saja aku mengetahui kalau itu kamu. Karena aku mengenal dan menghafal nomor polisi motormu itu. Jadi, segera saja aku menolongmu," Naruto tersenyum kecil."Tapi, ada satu hal lagi yang ingin aku sampaikan padamu. Ini sangat penting."

"Hm, apa itu? Katakan saja."

Naruto terdiam sebentar dan menatap Shino lekat-lekat. Shino penasaran dengan apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Naruto.

Sedetik kemudian, Naruto mengutarakan apa yang ingin disampaikannya pada Shino.

"Shino, aku ... Aku menyukaimu. Apakah kamu mau menjadi pacarku?" ungkap Naruto secara langsung.

Spontan, Shino kaget mendengarnya. Jantungnya juga ikut kaget. Kaget mendengar ungkapan cinta yang pertama kali dialaminya, dirasakannya dan didengarkannya selama ini. Karena baru pertama kali, Shino ditembak oleh seorang laki-laki. Ini pertama kalinya ada seorang laki-laki yang jatuh cinta dan menyukainya. Ya, ini pertama kalinya.

KRIK! KRIK! KRIK!

Jangkrik berbunyi tak jauh dari Naruto dan Shino berada. Di antara kebisingan dari orang-orang yang saling mengobrol antara satu sama lainnya, Shino terdiam cukup lama setelah Naruto mengatakan cintanya.

Satu detik. Satu menit. Satu jam.

Naruto harap-harap cemas. Menunggu kepastian dari jawaban Shino. Semoga saja Shino tidak menolaknya, pikirnya.

Sedetik kemudian, Shino mengangguk. Senyuman simpul terukir di wajahnya yang tenang.

"Ya, Naruto. Aku juga suka padamu. Aku mau menjadi pacarmu."

Naruto senang mendengarnya. Ia tersenyum dengan kebahagiaan yang kini bermain-main di hatinya.

"Terima kasih, Shino."

"Hm, sama-sama, Naruto."

Secara refleks, Naruto meraih tangan Shino yang terletak di atas meja. Lalu digenggamnya tangan Shino dengan erat.

"Boleh aku memanggilmu Sinon?" pinta Naruto dengan wajah yang lembut.

"Eh, Sinon?" Shino mengerutkan keningnya. Wajahnya sedikit memerah.

"Ya, sebagai panggilan sayang kalau kamu adalah pacarku sekarang. Jadi, aku akan memanggilmu Sinon. Apa kamu keberatan?"

Dengan cepat, Shino mengangguk.

"Aku tidak keberatan. Kamu boleh memanggilku Sinon."

Naruto menyengir lebar. Shino tersenyum.

"Baguslah, Sinon. Kamu menyetujuinya. Aku senang sekali."

"Aku juga, Naruto."

Mereka berdua tertawa bahagia di hari yang mulai sore. Sore yang cerah menemani kebersamaan mereka yang kini menjadi sepasang kekasih. Pertemuan seorang wartawan dan seorang mahasiswi jurusan hukum mengantarkan pada sebuah perasaan yang manis. Perasaan cinta yang tidak akan pernah hilang di hati mereka untuk selamanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TAMAT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NOTE:**

 **Fic pesanan kedua Koshiro Seijuro udah update nih!**

 **Sesuai permintaanmu, fic kedua genre romance dengan memakai pairing Naruto x Shino, sudah selesai saya buat. Gimana? Kamu suka nggak?**

 **Oke, gimana para reader tentang cerita ini? Berminat untuk mereview?**

 **Dari**

 **-HIKARI SYARAHMIA-**

 **Kamis, 8 Oktober 2015**


End file.
